April and Donnie find love
by therandomer5000
Summary: I wanted to write a romantic one-shot so here it is. If you're like me you'll cry with happiness! R


**I really want this to happen in an actual episode! **

* * *

**April and Donnie find love**

The turtles and Splinter were sitting in the living room watching Space Heroes, when April came racing in.

'Hey April' Donnie grinned, He could see the pitying looks coming from his brothers but he ignored them.

'Hey guys, Guess what!' April smiled happily,

'You found a new pizza topping!?' Mikey said in a shocked voice,

'Er.. No Mikey' April giggled,

'Tell us April' Leo smiled,

'I'M GOING ON A DATE!' April beamed, The whole family looked at Donnie in shock as April ran up to him, 'Isn't this great Donnie?' April hugged Donnie happily,

'That's great April' Donnie smiled as his heart broke in two. He could feel his family's stares on his face but his chest was hurting too much for him to care.

'Donnie, You're my best friend.. My only best friend that I trust... Could you please help me get ready?' April asked,

'Of course April' Donnie smiled.

'Who's the guy April' Raph sighed,

'His name is Casey, He's a great guy. He's so tough, He fights purple dragons with just a baseball bat!' April laughed happily,

'Oh..' Mikey smiled, 'April, could we talk to Donnie before he helps you?'

'Of course, Please hurry Don. I want to look perfect for my date!' April said as she ran to her temporary room.

'Ok..' Donnie smiled, 'What do you want guys?'

'We're so sorry Donnie' Mikey smiled sadly,

'Yeah Don,' Leo looked at his brother sadly,

'Tough break man, I'm sure you'll get over her' Raph smiled,

'What do you guys mean?' Donnie scoffed,

'Donatello, You can never deny your love for a women. I should know' Splinter nodded, Donnie looked up at his father, He feel his tears on pain fill his eyes but he couldn't let them fall until April had left.

'Aww Donnie' Mikey hugged his brother,

'I'm fine Mikey, I need to go help April..' Donnie gave his baby brother a small smile before leaving.

'Hey Donnie, Can you help me find a dress?' April showed Donnie all her dresses.

'I like the purple one... but I also like the yellow one' Donnie looked over the dresses again,

'I think I'll go for the purple one, Then it's kinda like you're with me' April smiled,

'Y-Yeah..' Donnie smiled back,

'Donnie are you ok?' April looked at her friend, He seemed upset.

'I-I'm fine April... I gotta work on some experiments.. Have a good date' Donnie nodded before leaving hurriedly.

'Oh.. Ok' April felt guilty but she didn't know why.

The four mutants looked up to see Donnie run to his lab, They could see the tears flowing carefully down his cheeks.

'Poor Donnie..' Mikey sighed as he and his brothers looked at each other sadly. They had all hoped that Don and April would get together. April came out of her room wearing all purple.

'Hey April, I guess that's what ya get when you ask Donnie to help ya' Raph smiled,

'Actually, I wanted to wear the purple stuff. Now I feel like Donnie's with me... I think he's upset, You guys should check on him' April sighed, 'I gotta go, Bye'

'Master?' Leo asked as Splinter went into the lab with a CD,

'H-Hey master' Donnie sniffed as he wiped the tears away,

'My son, Listen to this CD, It will help' Splinter put the CD in the CD player and left after pressing the play button.

'Huh?' Donnie looked at the CD case to see in big letters;

**The greatest love songs of all times**

Donnie sat on the floor and hugged his legs as the love songs played, after a few songs He had begun to cry and sway along to the songs,

'Donnie?' Donnie looked up to see his brothers walk in,

'H-Hey' He sniffed.

'It's ok Don, We're here' Mikey smiled as the brothers sat with Donnie and kept him company. After the CD had finished Leo stood up,

'Come on guys, We're going to find April'

'We are!' Raph beamed as Donnie and Mikey stood up,

'I know we all want to' Leo nodded,

'Come on then!' Raph cheered, as he and Leo ran out of the lab, Donnie and Mikey quickly followed.

The four brothers ran along the roof tops as they tracked April, They quickly found her. She was walking around with a very tough looking man, He had his arm around Aprils shoulders. Donnie sighed as he watched, _April looks so beautiful... _Donnie thought, Donnie knew with all his heart that he loved April. Donnie felt like she was the most perfect girl in the world, He wished that he had told her that before. April screamed as a bunch of purple dragons came running towards them, Casey began to fight them. April was grabbed around the waist by the biggest member, Casey took him down with ease.

'Are ya ok April?' He asked.

'Yeah Thanks' April smiled as she looked up at him. Casey stared at her, She was getting dirty from sitting on the ground. The turtles could see that he was about to give her a hand up and Donnie's chances would be doomed.

'BOOYAHCASHAAAHHHH!' Mikey, Leo and Raph shouted as they leapt on top of Casey knocking him down and dragging him away. April was left sitting on the ground, surrounded by tough purple dragons. Donnie didn't even have to think as he leapt down in front of April and knocked all the dragons out.

'Donnie?' April's heart skipped a beat as Donnie held out his hand. She took it and Donnie pulled her up, She pressed herself up against his chest and looked up into his eyes. Leo, Raph and Mikey watched from the shadows with huge grins on their faces.

'Hey April' Donnie breathed,

'I've been so stupid... Donnie, I love you' April smiled,

'I love you too April' Donnie smiled, April pushed her lips against Donnie's. As they kissed passionately, Donnie could hear his brothers cheer and high-three each other.

'Donnie, You want to go somewhere quiet?' April asked,

'Sure' Donnie swept April into the bridal sweep and ran away over the roof tops with her. The three brothers went home quietly.

Donnie took April to central park, It was always quiet at night. He sat on the bench with her and picked a rose,

'April.. I've dreamed of this for such a long time...' Donnie smiled as he passed April The rose,

'Oh Donnie.. I'm so sorry, How could I have been so stupid. I can't believe I broke your heart then rubbed it in your face..' April sighed, 'I will never do that again Donnie, I've finally realised that I love you'

'I've always loved you April...' Donnie leaned in and Kissed April again. Some fireflies flew past and light up April face as Donnie stroked her cheek gently.

'Oh Donnie' April breathed as she looked into his eyes, as soft brown reached light blue two hearts skipped a beat. They could practically hear the love songs singing for them and their blossoming love.

'It's midnight April' Donnie smiled,

'Could you take me home please Donnie' April asked,

'Sure' Donnie picked April up again and ran into the sewers. The couple went straight to April's room, Donnie's family had stayed up to see him. 'Goodnight April'

'Goodnight Donnie... Thanks for showing me my true feelings' April kissed Donnie gently. Donnie left as the door closed behind him, He walked into the living room with a content sigh.

'How was it Donnie?' Leo asked, Donnie looked up to see his family smiling at him,

'It was great' Donnie grinned,

'Congratulations Donatello' Splinter beamed,

'Way to go Don!' The brothers hugged Donnie,

'I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted' Donnie yawned as he walked to his room.

Donnie dreamed of April that night and April dreamed of him, It was obvious from the first time their eyes met that they were perfect for each other. This was a love that would last forever, Every one knew it. Donnie finally learned that no matter what you are, whether you are a mutant or a human, you will always find someone to love you. There is a somebody for everybody and April was his somebody.

* * *

**I was listening to love songs while writing this and I cried a few times. Please Review xx**


End file.
